blessedfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. All Charmed related information on this Wiki was taken and/or inspired by Leo Wyatt - Charmed Wiki. Leo Wyatt was born to Christopher Wyatt. It is not known who his mother is or if Leo has any siblings. He is the husband to Piper Halliwell and loving father to Wyatt, Chris and Prue Halliwell. Personality Leo Wyatt shows to have a calm personality but will go to all lengths to keep his family safe from harm and pain. He is a very good listener and adviser, something he developed over his many years as a Whitelighter. He is a loving and caring father and most of the time is the voice of reason between his children and his wife Piper. He comforts her whenever she gets more worried about their children fighting demons on their own. He assures her over and over that they are old enough to take care of themselves and need to find the independence his wife and her sisters had while active as the Charmed Ones. History In Charmed Leo was born on the 6th of May, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt and his wife in San Francisco, California. While studying to be a doctor, he met his first wife Lillian Wyatt and the two got married. However, they didn't have any children. Leo eventually became a medic in the United States Army in World War II. While there, Leo became good friends with the two brothers Rick and Nathan Lang. However, Rick and Nathan eventually died when Leo went back out into the field to help more follow soldiers after they were injured. He looked back, horrified to find the medic tent exploding, killing them. Leo later died that day as well while bandaging up a soldier's head. A short while after dying, the Council of Elders surrounded him and offered him a new life as a whitelighter to help people on a grander, supernatural scale, and he accepted. Once he became a whitelighter, he visited his now widowed wife Lillian and gave her the goodbye she needed to move on. Leo watched the Halliwell sisters since when they were children, waiting for the time when their magic would be unbound upon their Grams' death - whom he had met and befriended in the 60s along with her husband Allen Halliwell. Days before Penny died, when the oldest sister, Prue, and the middle sister, Piper, were walking down Prescott Street talking about Prue's engagement and Piper thinks she'll never find true love and is destined to be alone forever she unknowingly bumps into Leo. The two apologize to each other and she watches him as they walk away. When she turned back around Leo had already orbed out. Leo first came to the sisters as a handyman, hired to fix their home in late 1998. He knew about who they really were but they had no idea about his secret as he was supposed to secretly watch them after they got their powers back. He became more active in their lives over the next year, even falling in love with Piper but would often leave many times due to his responsibilities to his other charges. At one point, when he returned, he hovered a couple of feet in the air to fix the chandelier and the youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell, walked in, thus exposing his secret to her. The relationship with Piper Halliwell has never been easy. The Elders claimed their love as being forbidden and tried everything to keep them apart. However, their love was stronger and overcame whatever the Elders put in their way. Leo and Piper's relationship is a key element in The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets. Leo and Piper eventually got married but even after tying the knot they would constantly argue. In 2003 when Leo became an Elder himself he was sent to Valhalla by his son Chris who had time traveled into the past to prevent Wyatt from becoming evil. He had broken his parents up only to bring them back together later the same year. Leo is known to be the only Elder who killed one of his kind. He killed Gideon when he had killed Leo's future son Chris. Shortly after he killed Gideon though, Leo became extremely troubled and distraught, going on killing sprees in the Underworld looking for Barbas who had a hand in Gideon's plans to kill Wyatt. Eventually, Leo's downward spiral resulted in what he thought was hallucinations of floating heads tormenting him. Unknown to him, the heads were actually The Avatars, who were a race of magical beings who wanted Leo to join their collective in order to rid the world of good and evil, trying to make him paranoid enough to push him over the edge, and onto them. Eventually, when Piper got tired and wary of his behavior, she suggests he should do a Vision Quest. Although he is however reluctant to the idea at first, he hesitantly agrees. Upon drinking the potion, Leo begins his quest at World War II in 1942, the year of his death. To much of his surprise, Chris appears and tells him he is there to guide him through the quest. He also tells him that though he isn't real, Chris is his root pain, since he was killed by all Leo thought was good. Leo grabs Chris' hand and he moves Leo onto his next memory, the night when Chris was conceived and when he admitted to Piper that he never stopped loving her. They both watch on until Chris takes Leo to the next memory, Wyatt's birth. As he starts seeing all the things in his life that make him happy, including the birth of Chris, Leo finally comes out of the vision quest, much to the happiness of Piper. However, The Avatars materialize again with the floating heads and force him back into the quest, where Avatar Alpha was waiting. Alpha tries to convince Leo to join them by showing him the future; all of the Halliwells are dead. Leo screams and the quest goes black. Leo awakens and finds Piper and Phoebe dead. Alpha appears again to Leo and promises him a better life, a life without demons, if he agrees to become an avatar since they have the power to heal the dead. He reluctantly agrees and Alpha grants him the powers. Though Piper was appalled upon discovering that Leo was an Avatar, she and her sisters were eventually swayed to believe that the Avatars were doing good. The sisters agreed to cast the spell that would bring about the Avatar's goal, Utopia, a world free of the battle between good and evil. After Utopia had begun, Leo discovered that the Avatars killed people who created, what they called, conflict. Leo then teamed up with the demon Zankou, who was also out to stop the Avatars in order to reverse Utopia. Leo sacrifices himself by starting conflict with demons in order to convince the sisters of how the Avatars have taken away their free will, and subsequently their ability to feel grief. After the sisters have the Avatars reverse Utopia, Leo is brought back to life. When The Elders finally decided on a punishment for Leo for becoming an Avatar, they summoned him to Golden Gate Bridge. The Elders informed him that they were going to put him under a test; they erase his memory and orb him to the middle of nowhere with the purpose being for him to choose his path, either with Piper and his family or the Elders. Leo eventually falls from grace and becomes human again. Before the Ultimate Battle, Piper and her sisters are forced to freeze Leo in order to save him from death. Leo is returned after the sisters vanquish The Triad and Bilie and Christy are defeated. Following the battle, the sisters reclaim Magic School from the demons and Leo returns to his post as Headmaster. He and Piper then have their third and final child, Prudence Melinda Halliwell. In Blessed After the Ultimate Battle, Leo continued as the Headmaster of Magic School. He guided young witches and whitelighters and offered protection to anyone who seeked it. He has always been a loving and caring father to his children. He helped his sons a lot as they were growing up and could not handle their magic. Leo build a special connection to his son Chris due to what had happened back in 2003 and he did not want to lose his son again. He guided Prue, to help her with her powers, the best way he could, using his Whitelighter experience. In 2020 the Elders bound Piper's active powers because they knew that she would try and interfere with magic whenever one of her children was in some kind of magic trouble. They needed the next Warren Generation to be able to stand on their own feet. Piper rebelled against it at first but eventually understood that it was for the best. She did not like the idea of her children being out there by themselves fighting demons, but Leo always reassured her, and still does today, that they can manage like Piper and her sisters did in their active years as the Charmed Ones. One year later Wyatt moved out of the Manor and became Prue's whitelighter. However, he could not stay away for long and he was spending most of his time in the Manor anyway. In 2023 he moved back into the Manor and that was the year Piper and Leo decided to move out and leave the Manor to their children while they would be active protecting the Warren Book of Shadows. Still in 2023, Wyatt took over the family business P3 and has been running it ever since. Piper opened her restaurant she had always dreamed of and named it Charmed Triquetra and used the Charmed Ones symbol as the logo for her new brand. Piper and Leo moved to a house on the suburbs Leo had bought when he was still human. Both have been living there ever since and occasionally visit their children at the Manor. Occasionally Leo is visited by Elder Alyron - who originally assigned him as the Charmed Ones' whitelighter. Despite everything, they are good friends. In 2026, his nephew Allen visits Magic School regularly to help out in any fields he can. In 2029, the New Evil Triad is able to take over Magic School and expel Leo and everyone else from there. Love & Romances Not much is known about Leo's romantic life. He was married once to Lillian Wyatt and later to Piper Halliwell. Series Season 01 Leo has some guest appearances during the first season of Blessed. He is always shown to be the voice of reason between Piper and his children. His guest appearances are closely tied to Magic School as he is the Headmaster and was there when they lost it to the New Evil Triad. Category:Season 01 Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Humans